The Demigods Play truth or dare
by Awesome Panda 21
Summary: Percy invites Annabeth to play truth or dare with some of their friends. Who will be totally embarrassed and who will crack under the pressure of the truths and the dares? Rated T for content and some suggestive themes. Hope you enjoy, and please leave reviews. Most of the charachrers are included in this story.


_**Hullo everyone! This will be the ultimate truth or dare between the campers! Who will be embarrassed? Or who will hate the one who truthed them? Find out from reading. I do not own PJO or any other characters or materials affiliated with RR. Lucky Bastard. So anyway please enjoy!**_

_**Annabeth's POV**_

I was walking toward woods for my usual scouting to look for good areas to hide a flag for our usual matches. I had just found the perfect spot for a flag with two trees near it for archers. I heard a branch rustle behind me and I whipped out my knife to face the assailant.

"Whoa! Whoa! Take it easy Wise girl!"

"Gods Percy, I almost stabbed you! Don't do that again!"

"Sheesh. Never mind. Me and some of the other campers are playing truth or dare, you want to play?"

"Sure why not."

_LINE BREAKS ARE AWESOME_

Me and Percy walked into the Zeus cabin and sat down. Thalia, Nico, Chris, Clarisse, Pollux, Connor and Travis Stoll, Jason, Frank, Hazel, Piper, and Leo were all here to play.

"All right everyone", Nico said, "Who wants to go first? Oh and also if you don't answer a truth or do a dare you have to remove your shirt."

"Oh me, pick me, me, pick me!"

"Fine Leo!"

"Okay," Leo said, "Thalia, truth or dare?"

"Dare, since I don't trust your truths Valdez."

"Alright. I dare you to go and sing _Fancy_, by Iggy Azaleas on the roof of the Zeus cabin with a megaphone!"

"No. I'm not doing it Valdez!"

"Do you want to remove your shirt?"

"Fine."

She left the cabin and climbed up the cabin. Leo conjured a really big megaphone from his tool belt and threw it up to Thalia.

"Good luck," I yelled.

"Sh-sh-ut up Chase!"

And she began to sing.

First things first, I'm the realest (realest)  
Drop this and let the whole world feel it (let them feel it)  
And I'm still in the Murda Bizness  
I can hold you down, like I'm givin' lessons in physics (Right)  
You should want a bad bitch like this (Huh?)  
Drop it low and pick it up just like this (Yeah)  
Cup of Ace, cup of Goose, cup of Cris  
High heels, somethin' worth a half a ticket on my wrist (On my wrist)  
Takin' all the liquor straight, never chase that (Never)  
Rooftop like we bringin' '88 back (What?)  
Bring the hooks in, where the bass at?  
Champagne spillin', you should taste that

I'm so fancy  
You already know  
I'm in the fast lane  
From L.A. to Tokyo  
I'm so fancy  
Can't you taste this gold?  
Remember my name, 'bout to blow

I said baby, I do this, I thought that, you knew this  
Can't stand no haters and honest, the truth is  
And my flow retarded, they speak it, depart it  
Swagger on super, I can't shop at no department  
Better get my money on time, if they not money, decline  
And swear I meant that there so much that they give that line a rewind  
So get my money on time, if they not money, decline  
I just can't worry 'bout no haters, gotta stay on my grind  
Now tell me, who that, who that? That do that, do that?  
Put that paper over all, I thought you knew that, knew that  
I be that I-G-G-Y, put my name in bold  
I been working, I'm up in here with some change to throw

I'm so fancy  
You already know  
I'm in the fast lane  
From L.A. to Tokyo  
I'm so fancy  
Can't you taste this gold?  
Remember my name, 'bout to blow

Trash the hotel  
Let's get drunk on the mini bar  
Make the phone call  
Feels so good getting what I want  
Yeah, keep on turning it up  
Chandelier swinging, we don't give a fuck  
Film star, yeah I'm deluxe  
Classic, expensive, you don't get to touch (Ow!)

Still stunting, how you love that  
Got the whole world asking how I does that  
Hot girl, hands off, don't touch that  
Look at that I bet you wishing you could clutch that  
It's just the way you like it, huh?  
You're so good, he's just wishing he could bite it, huh? (say what what?)  
Never turn down money  
Slaying these hoes, gold trigger on the gun like

I'm so fancy  
You already know  
I'm in the fast lane  
From L.A. to Tokyo  
I'm so fancy  
Can't you taste this gold?  
Remember my name, 'bout to blow

Who that, who that, I-G-G-Y  
That do that, do that, I-G-G-Y  
Who that, who that, I-G-G-Y

Who that, who that, I-G-G-Y  
That do that, do that, I-G-G-Y  
Who that, who that, I-G-G-Y

"Yeah Thalia!"

Everyone had come to watch and was applauding.

_LUKE I AM YOUR FATHER AND I REALLY HATE MY JOB SINCE I HAVE TO KILL ALL MY SONS FRIENDS_

"That was embarrassing," Thalia panted.

"Don't worry", said Travis, "Its already got 2453 likes and counting on YouTube!

"I'm going to kill you Stoll", she said, "but after I take a nap and this game. So anyway, Percy truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"Oh this is gonna be good."

_**If you like this please review and I hope you enjoyed. Please tune in on Saturday for a new chapter.!**_


End file.
